NASCAR Racing 2014 Season
NASCAR Racing 2014 Season (also known as NR2014), is a racing game developed and produced by NASCAR Media Group for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Steam, and Microsoft Windows systems. The game features many improvements from last years game as well as an updated roster and paint schemes. NASCAR Racing 2014 Season was made available in Summer 2014 and was be the second installment in the NASCAR Racing by NASCAR Media Group series. Features & Gameplay NR2014 will feature similar gameplay to its prequel with minor improvements and the addition of two new game modes. When playing the game in Arcade Mode, players can use "Race Mods" which can make their car more powerful or damage resistance. "Rush", "Resistance", and "Flashback" will return as well as the add-on of two new "Race Mods": "Avoidance" and "Mobility". *'Rush:' Once a speed of at least 180 MPH is achieved, Rush will be activated. Rush gives a sense of speed to the player and does not affect the car at all. *'Resistance:' Used to slow down time during a crash. Though can only be used a certain amount of times during a race, can determine weather you win or lose. *'Flashback:' If you do get caught in a crash, Flashback will allow you to rewind to before the accident. However, you only get one Flashback per race. *'Avoidance:' If you begin to spinout, Avoidance will automatically turn your car around keeping it from wrecking or becoming airborne. *'Mobility:' Keeps your car from taking too much damage when wrecking no matter how bad the wreck. Game Modes *Single Race: Play a single race as any driver on any track with options fully customizable. *Season Play: Compete for a championship in any series with your own rules. *Career Play: Fight your way to the top with your own driver. *Season Replay: Rewrite NASCAR's history with difficult yet rewarding challenges. *Matchmaking: Compete in online single races or championships. *Racing Leagues: Compete in an official racing league in either online or offline mode. *Showroom: Customize or create your own car. *Options: Customize the game to give yourself the best experience. *Opponent Manager: Choose the drivers you want to take part in races. *Downloadable Content: Download new content for the game here. 2014 Sprint Cup Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule *Orgainzed based on the chart found here. 2014 Nationwide Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule *Organized based on the schedule found here. ^^^2014 Legends Tracks *Atlanta Motor Speedway *Auto Club Speedway *Bristol Motor Speedway *Charlotte Motor Speedway *Chicagoland Speedway *Darlington Raceway *Daytona International Speedway *Dover International Speedway *Homestead-Miami Speedway *Indinapolis Motor Speedway *Iowa Speedway *Kansas Speedway *Kentucky Speedway *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *Martinsville Speedway *Michigan International Speedway *New Hampshire Motor Speedway *Phoenix International Raceway *Pocono Raceway *Road America *Road Atlanta *Richmond International Raceway *Sonoma Raceway *Talladega Superspeedway *Texas Motor Speedway *Watkins Glen International ^Fantasy Tracks *CT Speedway *Riverside Motor Raceway *Four Flags Road Course *Road International Soundtrack ''NASCAR Racing 2014 Season ''is the first installment in the series to feature a full length soundtrack. Not only can the soundtrack be played while browsing the menus but also while racing in the game. New music can also be added to the PC edition of the game by downloading songs and placing them into the Sound Folder. *2 Chaiz ft. Wiz Khalifa: We Own It *Black Veil Brides: In The End *Like A Storm: Love The Way You Hate Me *Manufactured Superstars: Zombies In Love *Rise Against: Re-Education *Young Guns: Bones *ZZ Top: Sharp Dressed Man BETA BETA access to the game was given to those that pre-order from the time that game as announced through February 9, 2014. The BETA began the same day as Preseason Thunder and ended on March 2, 2014. In the BETA, players could race testing versions of the cars around three tracks which are Daytona International Raceway, Atlanta Motor Speedway, and Dover International Raceway. DLC *Speedweeks 2014 Pack: Includes BETA access only cars for the full game. Those who pre-ordered the game did not have to purchase this pack and it is also not included in the Season Pass. Speedweeks 2014 Pack retails for $3.99. *Pre-Order Bonus Pack: Includes the five cars and two tracks available to those who pre-ordered the game. Those that did pre-order do not need to buy this pack and this pack is not covered in the Season Pass. It retails for $3.99. *Daytona-Talladega Paint Schemes: Includes all special and limited edition paint schemes that were run between the races. The pack will include about twenty-thirty new schemes. It will retail for about $2.99 and will be covered in the Season Pass. *Darlington-Richmond Paint Schemes: Includes all special and limited edition paint schemes that were run between the races. The pack will include about twenty-thirity new schemes. It will retail for about $2.99 and will be covered in the Season Pass. *The Chase: Includes all special and limited edition paint schemes that were run between the final ten races of the year. The pack will include about fifteen more new schemes. It will retail for about $2.99 and will be covered in the Season Pass. *Retro Racing Pack: Includes paint schemes, cars, and three tracks that were part of NASCAR History. The pack will retail for about $9.99 and will be featured in the Season Pass. *Thunder Road: Includes retro paint schemes for current NASCAR drivers. The pack will retail for about $9.99 and will be also featured in the Season Pass. *Season Pass: Contains all DLC featured in the game. The Season Pass will retail for $19.99. Editions Current Generation Edition For Current Generation Systems, (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) NASCAR Racing 2014 Season will feature 2014 all drivers and tracks. Current Generation Systems will have the Race Engine V1 being run while playing. However, Current Generation Systems will only allow for sixteen player matchmaking and will lack downloadable content such as new drivers and game modes as well as new challenges throughout the season. Jeff Gordon will be shown on the cover. Current Generation Limited Edition The Current Generation Limited Edition, includes an exclusive Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 car, and a 1:64 diecast car of the 2013 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion, Jimmie Johnson. The Limited Edition will be available for seventy five dollars on launch day Dale Earnhardt, Jr. will be featured on the cover. Next Generation Edition For Next Generation Systems, (Xbox One and PlayStation 4) NASCAR Racing 2014 Season will feature all listed drivers and tracks along with a few bonus Fantasy Drivers and tracks. In terms of graphics, NASCAR Racing 2013 Season will run on the Race Engine X2. For sound players can either use Speedway Soundtrack X or Spectator Sound X. Next Generation Systems will support forty-three player matchmaking and downloadable content throughout the season. Austin Dillon will be shown on the cover. Next Generation Limited Edition The Next Generation Limited Edition, includes the NASCAR Racing 2014 Season Pass, an exclusive Xbox One or PlayStation 4 car, a 1:24 diecast of 2013 NASCAR Sprint Cup Seires Champion, Jimmie Johnson, a code for NASCAR Racing 2015 Season BETA, and two tickets to any NASCAR Nationwide Series Race plus a discount for any Sprint Cup Series race. The Next Generation Limited Edition can be purchased for $199.99 on launch day. Jimmie Johnson will be featured on the cover. GameStop Edition The GameStop/EB Games Edition of NR2014 will be available for both Current and Next Generation consoles and will feature four exclusive cars for use in the Showroom. The cars include a Subaru Lancer Evolution X, a Honda Accord, and a Dodge Charger. Matt Kenseth will be showcased on the cover. Target Edition The Target Edition will be available for both Current and Next Generation systems. This edition will feature the exclusive Target Road Course fantasy track and an exclusive paint scheme for Kyle Larson, who will also be on the cover of the game. Monster Energy Edition The Monster Energy Edition will come with an exclusive paint scheme for Kyle Busch in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, and exclusive base for the Showroom, a coupon for Monster Energy, and the exclusive Monster Energy dirt track. Kyle Busch and Kurt Busch will both be featured on the cover. Trivia *The full version of the game was originally going to be released in Spring 2014 but moved to early Summer 2014 due to not only NASCAR '14 being released but to make the roster more accurate. *With the PC version of the game having mod support at launch, it is expected that many will not purchase the DLC but instead create and download the cars themselves. The development team has stated that they are fine with players doing this just as long as they continue to play the game. *All music in the game is censored however downloaded songs will be uncensored. *The game has received an "E" Rating however it is expected that painters will create the alcohol sponsors for use in the PC edition and because of this, the back of the box art for the PC version features "Use of Alcohol" under the rating. Notes ^= Included only in PC or Next Generation versions. ^^=Included only in Current Generation versions. ^^^=DLC Only Category:NASCAR Category:Racing Category:United Gaming Category:2014 video games Category:"E" rated Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:NASCAR Media Group Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:NASCAR Racing Franchise Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Simulation Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:"E" Rated